


Огни и тени

by shitsurakuchou



Series: fatale [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Мукуро сказал: «Хочешь развлечься?»И Кёя не отказался.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: fatale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838044
Kudos: 13





	Огни и тени

Холодный дождь бил в лицо, и почти не было видно дороги. Мукуро крепко обнимал за талию, жался, что-то говорил, пытаясь перекричать шум двигателя и ветер. Кёя его не слушал, концентрируясь на дороге. У него до сих пор гулко стучало сердце, а во рту ощущался привкус крови. Они хорошо повеселились.

В паре миль отсюда остался ирландский бар, в котором они с Мукуро провели всё время с утра и до позднего вечера. Семейка обнаглевших ирландцев вздумала наводить свои порядки на территории Вонголы и под носом Мукуро в частности. Сейчас бар наверняка догорал вместе с парой десятков трупов, а у Кёи метка горела из-за близости Мукуро.

Мукуро сказал:

_«Хочешь развлечься?»_

И Кёя не отказался.

Он неплохо помнил дорогу к старому винограднику, поэтому ни разу не ошибся даже в темноте. После зимы на Эльбе они провели здесь пару месяцев — Мукуро всё ещё скрывался от Савады, который вовсю грозился одарить иллюзиониста-предателя хорошей порцией Небесного пламени, но почему-то всерьёз поисками не занимался. Кёя подозревал, что Савада прекрасно знал, где Мукуро и с кем, потому пока не вмешивался. Ждал, наверное, что тот раскается и сам придёт просить вернуть ему статус Хранителя. И зря. Мукуро наслаждался свободой.

Кёя остановился у ворот. Дальше всё равно на байке не проехать, дорожку всю развезло. Грязь хлюпала под ногами. Мукуро рвано дышал, и между его неровными вдохами и выдохами проскакивали тихие смешки. Он до сих пор находился под впечатлением от устроенной им кровавой резни, и Кёя его понимал.

Они прошли сквозь барьер Туманного пламени. Одноэтажный, не особо благоустроенный домик встретил их негостеприимным холодом и тьмой — электричество барахлило после многочисленных драк. Мукуро сразу же разжёг камин, свалил с дивана на пол подушки и шкуры различных диких животных — достались от прошлых хозяев и понравились нынешним — и подвинул их поближе к огню. Они оба промокли насквозь, с одежды струилась вода, словно они принимали ванну прямо так. Даже головы спасти не удалось, потому что кое-кто решил, что шлемы — для слабаков. Но даже так Кёя не злился. Он отлично размялся, удовлетворил жажду битвы и теперь думал лишь о том, как унять жар в бедре.

А Мукуро будто ничего не беспокоило. Он стягивал с себя мокрую одежду — медленно, словно демонстративно. Стянул всё, включая нижнее бельё, и накинул на себя шкуру белого медведя. И в таком виде прошёл на кухню. Послышался грохот, звон, итальянские ругательства.

— А ты так и собираешься там стоять? — поинтересовался Мукуро, когда вернулся в комнату. Он принёс большую железную кружку с чем-то и устроил её над огнём. Кёя догадался, что там шоколад. Уж чего, а этого добра было полно в любом из убежищ Мукуро.

Кёя обошёл кучу мокрой одежды и присел рядом с камином, но достаточно далеко от Мукуро. У них всё ещё были проблемы с личным пространством.

— И чего молчишь? Язык проглотил? — продолжал Мукуро.

Не проглотил, а прикусил, — чуть не поправил его Кёя. Ему не хотелось выдавать себя хриплым голосом и признаваться в том, что он откровенно разглядывал оголённую кожу Мукуро — ступни, лодыжки, кисти рук, плечи. Он немного подрагивал от холода. А Кёя пока и не чувствовал ничего, ему наоборот было жарковато, поэтому он попытался отстраниться, когда Мукуро принялся снимать с него плащ.

— Что ты делаешь? Я и так обсохну.

— Спасаю тебя от банальной простуды. Я считаю, ты достоин большего. Чумы, например. Так что не вертись и будь благодарен.

Кёя молча позволил себя раздеть. После кокона мокрых тканей, облеплявших тело, воздух неприятно холодил кожу. Мукуро быстро исправил это, заставив сесть ближе к огню, в ворох мехов.

— У тебя период гнездования начался? — фыркнул Кёя, глядя на то, как Мукуро устраивается поудобнее с кружкой горячего шоколада в руках, защищённых промокшей рубашкой с розоватыми разводами крови. Специфический запах защекотал ноздри.

— С какой целью спрашиваешь? Присоединиться желаешь?

Кёя не ответил, но и не шевельнулся, когда Мукуро придвинулся, усевшись прямо перед ним и сгрёб поближе шкуры.

— Будешь? — Мукуро предложил ему шоколад, а Кёя не сообразил отказаться. Он был равнодушен к шоколаду, но пить что-то из рук Мукуро… Это получилось само собой.

— Сладко, — буркнул он после первого мелкого глотка. Сладко и горячо.

— Значит, больше не предлагаю, — усмехнулся Мукуро и отвернулся, позволяя рассматривать свои плечи и спутанные мокрые волосы. — Мне больше достанется.

Снаружи завывал ветер, дождь барабанил по крыше. Мукуро допил свою сладкую гадость и сменил позу, почти прижавшись к Кёиной груди спиной, но сохранив небольшое расстояние. Он больше не дрожал, согревшись наконец. Долго молчал. Кёе даже показалось, что Мукуро уснул, всё-таки они оба чертовски устали за этот день. И его самого клонило бы в сон, если бы не пара неловких обстоятельств.

— Мне не нравится огонь, — вдруг задумчиво произнёс Мукуро. — Слишком горячо, слишком ярко…

— Чем ярче свет, тем гуще тень отбрасываешь, — усмехнулся Кёя. Дрова издали громкий треск будто в подтверждение его слов. — Поэтому ты бежишь от Савады. Он, кстати, недавно спрашивал о тебе. Может, считает, что я тебя убил и намекну, где закопал труп. Как думаешь, стоит поиграть с ним?

Мукуро заворочался, пихнул Кёю локтем в бок — будто бы невзначай, ненарочно.

— Мне хватает одной цепи, — сказал он зло и наклонился вперёд, чтобы уж точно не соприкасаться кожей. — И что-то я уже жалею, что позволил надеть её на себя. Не лезь, куда не просят.

— Трус.

Мукуро молча стерпел оскорбление, но его тёмная аура ощущалась теперь явственнее. Кёя видел женщин, переживших насилие. Видел мужчин, побывавших на войне. И сломленных детей. Мукуро не походил на жертву, хотя некоторые моменты его ранней биографии настораживали. Кёя на себе испытал боль Мукуро и его воспоминания, и на самом деле не имел права называть его трусом. И рвать те ниточки доверия, что им удалось протянуть.

«Я пытаюсь к тебе привыкнуть» — так Мукуро говорил все эти месяцы, отказываясь от близости. Сам того не понимая, Кёя делал то же самое, когда отступал, не принуждал. Унимая свои желания, он примирялся с решением Мукуро и терпеливо ждал. И он тоже старался привыкнуть.

Волосы Мукуро уже подсохли и теперь немного пушились. Пробор потерял свою форму, как и хохолок на макушке, а длинные пряди спутались. Неопрятная причёска придавала Мукуро какой-то особенный вид — то ли жалкий, то ли домашний, а у Кёи руки чесались. У него не было с собой расчёски, но и терпеть этот зуд он не собирался.

Привстав на колени, он тихо рявкнул на Мукуро, чтобы сидел прямо и не вертел головой. Напряжённая поза Мукуро Кёе по-своему нравилась, но была сейчас совершенно неуместной. Он провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника — Мукуро, конечно же, не расслабился, но хотя бы уже не злился.

Сначала Кёя привёл в порядок пробор, распределив пряди пальцами. Это оказалось самым лёгким, а для того, чтобы сносно расчесать длинные и всё ещё влажные волосы, понадобилось гораздо больше времени, сил и терпения, чем он предполагал. Пальцы, не привыкшие к подобным деликатным занятиям, поначалу не слушались, причиняли боль. Мукуро шипел, дёргался, но ни разу не попытался отстраниться. Даже не говорил ничего. Ни слова.

Всякий раз, когда Кёя проявлял неосторожность, он напрягался, громко вздыхал. И Кёя ждал его уничижительных комментариев, снисходительных взглядов из-за плеча, но Мукуро расслаблялся. И позволял.

Его волосы пахли гарью. Под левой лопаткой обнаружилась пара родинок.

Со временем старания Кёи увенчались успехом. Причёска Мукуро выглядела привычнее, хотя ей всё ещё не хватало кондиционера. Пока Мукуро не опомнился, Кёя осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся губами его плеча.

— Сядь нормально, — глухо приказал Мукуро, и Кёя подчинился. Путаясь в шкурах и подушках, уселся, расставив ноги и почти прижавшись грудью к голой спине Мукуро. Почти разделяя с ним чуть больше, чем просто тепло. Мукуро трогал его лодыжки и подавался назад, разрешая себя обнимать. Мукуро привыкал.

Кёя думал о том рассвете, что они встретили в точно такой же позе. И о предшествовавших ему событиях. О сове-заколке, шуме прибоя, той первой зиме, проведённой на Эльбе в одиночестве, и о метках, от которых они оба не смогли отказаться. Как и друг от друга.

Постепенно подступало неприятное желание отстраниться. Непривычно было находиться с кем-то настолько близко и так долго. Кёя боролся с этим желанием изо всех сил. Он ещё тогда, чуть ли не год назад, знал, что ему со многим придётся бороться, чтобы всё, через что они прошли вместе, не потеряло смысл. Он мог оставить Мукуро мучиться с меткой, а сам наслаждался бы свободой, но тогда бы не случилось тех осторожных поцелуев на кухне, залитой солнцем, совместных вылазок, уединения, бесконечных споров. И вот этого вечера у камина.

Треск дров, далёкое уханье совы, размеренное дыхание, запах гари. Две родинки под лопаткой. Пособие по иронии. Выпуклые шрамы меток на бёдрах. Трупы ирландцев и тошнотворный смех. Волны прибоя и целый неизведанный океан впереди.

— Какие фильмы тебе нравятся? — спросил Мукуро, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — Только не говори, что боевики или хорроры.

Они голые. Они, чёрт возьми, голые. Жались друг к другу под шкурами мёртвых зверей, и тут — фильмы. Кёя чуть не заскулил от разочарования и тихой ярости и машинально прикусил кожу на плече Мукуро.

— И порно тоже не считается, — добавил Мукуро. — Отвечай.

— Боевиков мне в жизни хватает, как и хорроров. И триллеров. И плохих комедий. Даже мелодрамы затесались. — Ещё один укус. — В кино всё такое блеклое, ненастоящее… Мне скучно.

— Это была попытка пригласить тебя на нормальное свидание, — с лёгким возмущением в голосе пояснил Мукуро. — Но такими темпами свидания у нас будут проходить исключительно в тренировочных залах или посреди моря крови.

— Ещё скажи, что эти варианты заводят тебя меньше.

Мукуро долго ничего не отвечал, пауза снова затянулась, и жар куда-то уходил. Снова ровная спина, снова недоверие. Кёя понимал, что не стоило смеяться над попыткой Мукуро сделать шаг навстречу, но никак не находил слов, чтобы исправиться. Конечно, Мукуро не обиделся, но это было для него важно.

— Мне нравятся фильмы про животных. Они забавные, — тихо сказал он Мукуро на ухо. Он не видел его лица, но был уверен, что в хитрых разноцветных глазах уже зажглись насмешливые огоньки, а губы тронула улыбка.

— Это те, где звери ведут себя как люди? Разговаривают, носят одежду, едят пасту?.. Кёя, всё-таки ты больной.

Они оба не испытывали необходимости в «нормальности», но попробовать ведь можно было. Не всё же мотаться по миру в поисках острых ощущений. Согласиться на свидание в кино почему-то было сложнее, чем

_«Эй, Кёя, хочешь стать сильнее?»_

_«Ирландская кровь пахнет виски. Попробуй, может и на вкус ничего»_

_«Если Вонгола узнает… Ой, когда Вонгола узнает…»_

_«Постоишь на коленях ради меня?»_

_«Хочу ещё»_

_«За это стоит выпить»_

Кёя почти не обнимал Мукуро, лишь слегка придерживал его за талию. Уткнувшись в его плечо, он слушал

_треск дров, уханье совы, размеренное дыхание и шум прибоя за сотни километров отсюда._


End file.
